


Jack's First Christmas

by ncsupnatfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Humor, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/pseuds/ncsupnatfan
Summary: Christmas is approaching and Sam wants to make it a special once since it is Jack's first one.  They all get a surprising Christmas gift.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my dear readers, Merry Christmas Eve to one and all. I have written this for your Christmas reading. It grew the more I wrote, so I have divided it into two parts. I will post the second part on Christmas Day. I hope all have a good holiday and a wonderful new year. I do like comments, if you have a moment please leave one. NC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural and this is my own creation. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

**Part One**

Sam headed down the hall toward the main rooms of the bunker trying to decide what to fix for breakfast. He went up the two steps to the library and on into the kitchen to find Jack sitting at the bar eating a bowl of his favorite sugary cereal.

“Jack, if you had waited, I would have made a healthier breakfast for you,” Sam scolded gently.

“I didn’t want to be a bother Sam. Cereal is fine,” he replied. “Do you have anything planned for today?”

“Well, we need to make a supply run and stock up. The weather report says there’s a storm coming this way and we’ll probably get snow from it.”

“Snow, I have read about that and seen it online. I hope the storm does come here. I would like to see the real thing.”

“You’ll love it. We probably need to get you a heavy coat and snow boots while we’re in town. Might as well get prepared.”

“What are you two talking about?” Dean asked as he strolled in and headed for the coffee pot. “What? You didn’t start the coffee yet?” he pouted wanting his morning caffeine to get him going.

“Was just getting ready to do that bro,” Sam offered. “I was telling Jack we needed to stock up since there’s a storm heading this way.”

“Get pie, jerky, and beer,” he replied bumping his brother out of the way so he could make coffee.

Sam gave him a bitch face and moved to the bar out of his way.

“I’ll go get ready so we can go,” Jack told Sam once he put his bowl in the sink.

When Jack was out of earshot, Sam turned to Dean to speak.

“Christmas is about two weeks away and I think we should decorate and have Christmas for Jack. It will be his first one and I don’t know…Maybe it will be good for all of us.”

Dean looked over at Sam as he thought about what he said. They all missed Castiel and their Mom, so it wouldn’t hurt to do Christmas, he guessed. Maybe it would give them something else to think about instead of what they had lost in such a short period of time.

“Okay, whatever, but you’re doing the crap, don’t expect me to help,” he insisted.

“Fine, I’ll go ahead and pick up a turkey breast and ham to fix. Do you at least want to cook?”

“Yeah, I can do that. You’d just mess it up.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“I’m ready Sam,” Jack called coming back into the room looking from one brother to the other feeling like he missed something.

“Keys for the Impala,” Sam asked holding out his hand.

“Be careful with her,” he stated digging out the keys and tossing them to Sam. “There better not be any scratches on my Baby when you get back. Oh, and pick up some eggnog while you’re out.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, and I will,” Sam replied rolling his eyes at his brother. “Let me get my jacket and I’ll meet you in the garage,” he told Jack.

“I’ll be in the garage if you need me, text me.” Dean told Sam.

“You still working on that truck you found?” he asked.

“Yep, almost got it running and it’ll sound nice once I do. But not as nice as my Baby.”

“Okay, we might be a while so don’t fret. I’m thinking of going to Salina to shop,” Sam told him before disappearing down the hall.

“I’ll walk you to the garage Jack,” Dean said. He was slowly becoming fond of the nephilim since the first time he saw him and tried to kill him. It was hard not to like him, but he was still wary because of the powers he possessed. There were hopes when he was stronger and could control his powers, he could open a rift again. Of that could happen, they could go save their Mom from the Apocalypse World.

“That is fine,” Jack nodded. He was happy Dean was being friendly to him now and tried to imitate him much to Sam’s dismay. “Dean can I ask you something?”

“Sure kid, what?”

“I’ve been reading and watching videos online about the holiday coming up, Christmas, and about Santa Claus. Well, I was wondering, he’s not real, is he?”

Dean slowed his steps surprised by the question and not sure how to answer it.

“Well, kid, I’m not going to lie to you, no, the big man’s not real. But kids believe in him when they’re young and they tell him what they want for Christmas. Christmas is more about the magic and spirit of the season. It’s about giving and helping those who don’t have as much as you. Even just a warm smile can brighten a person’s day and make them feel happy. It’s not about what you get, but what you give.”

“Do you do that?”

“Yeah, I’ll give some to the charities to help buy toys for kids, feed the homeless and DAV. It’s the right thing to do.”

“Okay, thanks,” Jack replied thinking on what Dean had said.

“Don’t let Sammy buy out the whole store,” Dean commented as he headed to the back part of the garage where he had the truck in one of the bays working on it.

Jack watched him stroll away and after a few moments heard music coming from that direction knowing Dean had turned on a radio to listen to while he worked.

“You ready Jack?” Sam asked from behind him. “I need to get the large ice chest for the cold things we’ll be getting, go ahead and get in.” Sam went to a set of shelves off to the side and pulled an ice chest from the rack and put it in the trunk of the car. He knew he could get ice in Salina to keep the items that needed to be cold iced down. The temperature was hovering just above freezing, so that was a plus at least.

“Yes,” he said smiling as he got in the passenger seat of the Impala. He didn’t get to ride up front very much and was excited when he did.

“We’re going to go to Salina to shop since it’s a bigger town with better selections.”

“Really? This is going to be fun!” he cried, eyes brimming with joy and excitement. He bounced around in his seat as Sam pulled from the garage and out onto the road.

“Don’t get so excited,” Sam chuckled. “It’ll take us about an hour and half to get there.”

“That’s fine. I enjoy riding and seeing new things,” he replied settling down and watching the scenery go by. “Do you think we could maybe eat somewhere while we’re there? I really like milk shakes.”

“I’m sure we can find some place that has milk shakes. I think Dean is rubbing off on you too much.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“I guess not, on some things that is. I still think you should eat healthier.”

“I do try, but the sugary cereal is so good, and I don’t have it every day and I brush my teeth afterwards.”

“I know, which is good.”

“Can I turn on the radio?”

“Sure, maybe you can find some Christmas music.”

“Okay,” Jack replied turning the radio on and fiddling with the dial until he found a station that came in good. He sat back and listened to the music, paying attention to the words of the songs. Some was upbeat and fast, and others were slower and reverent. He turned to look back out the side window lost in the music.

Sam looked over at Jack and smiled, thinking how innocent he was, and everything was a new experience to him. He was learning to adjust to the world around him and find his place here. He knew he had powers and could be dangerous if he couldn’t control them. Sam wished that Castiel was still here to help with his training and to be a father to him like Kelly had wanted. He would at least be able to tell him about angel things that neither he nor Dean knew. He sighed softly to himself thinking that wish wouldn’t be coming true no matter how bad he wanted it.

**spn**

Sam parked the Impala where he thought it would be safe from anyone parking too close and dinging the sides. He got out and met Jack at the back. He was looking around at everything trying to take it all in at once. Christmas decorations and lights were up around town and Jack was enthralled with them all. Sam thought he would make a day of this so he could see the Christmas lights at night.

“Jack, you need to stay close to me and not wonder off. This is much bigger than the stores in Lebanon and you could easily get lost,” Sam cautioned him as they walked toward the front doors.

“Alright Sam, I’ll stay close,” Jack assured him.

“We may need two buggies, so you get to push one,” Sam told him pulling out a buggy for him.

“Okay!” Jack nodded positioning himself behind the buggy ready to go.

“No speeding or running over anyone, so be careful.”

“I will Sam, where to first?”

“Let’s see,” Sam said looking around deciding which way to go first. He went over his mental list in his head and decided what to do first. “Let’s go find the Christmas decorations.”

“Decorations?” Jack questioned. “What do we need those for?” 

“We’re going to get a tree and decorate it for Christmas and have a nice lunch Christmas day.”

“Really?” he asked in surprise as his eyes started to sparkle.

“Yes, we’re going to have a wonderful time and it’ll be great. We’ll go out in the woods and cut down a tree and put it in the library. So, we’ll need a tree stand, decorations, tree topper, tinsel, lights, everything since we have nothing.”

“Didn’t you have a Christmas last year?”

“We haven’t really celebrated Christmas in a long, long time,” Sam sighed not wanting to bring up those memories.

“But we can make this year a good one,” Jack suggested.

“Yes, we can,” Sam said. He stopped at the section filled with all kinds of Christmas decorations, fake trees, everything they would need.

“Wow! Look at all the trees,” Jack gushed leaving his buggy and walking among the decorated trees on display. The lights reflected off his eyes as he grinned widely too engrossed in the displays to even hear Sam call to him.

Sam laughed softly as he watched the wonder and childlike expression on his face. He moved around the shelves and started putting decorations for the tree in his buggy. He made sure to get lights that blinked and picked out all kinds of ornaments. He even found one that looked like the Impala and smiled happily with the find. The last thing he got were some rolls of wrapping paper and several rolls of tape so he could wrap gifts.

“Can we get these Sam?” Jack asked holding up a box of Disney ornaments for him to see.

“Sure, why not, I’m sure there will be plenty of room.”

“Great!” he replied adding it to the pile in Sam’s buggy.

When Sam thought he had everything they would need, he headed for the food department to start getting the food supplies they would need. He started at the meat and dairy sections and made sure to grab a carton of eggnog for Dean. He also got fresh vegetables and fruit, canned goods, beer, breads, deli meats, and several different flavors of pie. He made sure to get what they would need for their Christmas lunch too.

The last thing Sam did was take Jack to the shoe department and found some snow boots and the men’s department to get gloves, watch cap and a winter coat. He wanted him to be able to go outside in the snow when it got there and stay warm but be able to have some fun too.

With everything taken care of, they headed back toward the checkouts, but when Sam turned to say something to Jack, he wasn’t there, but the buggy was. He started looking around trying not to panic for fear something had happened, or he had accidently used his powers.

He sighed with relief when he found Jack standing watching a line of kids waiting to get a picture with Santa and tell him what they would like for Christmas. He saw the puzzled look on his face and was sure he didn’t understand the concept of this.

“Are you okay Jack?” Sam asked softly, getting his attention.

“What, oh, yeah, I’m fine. I was thinking about what Dean told me this morning before we left is all,” Jack said.

“What did he say?” Sam questioned cautiously not sure what his brother might have told Jack.

“He said Santa Claus wasn’t actually real, but there is a spirit and magic of Christmas that has people giving and wanting to help others. He said he gives to several charities each year.”

“Really?” Sam said. He didn’t know this about his brother but wasn’t surprised. “What would you tell Santa you wanted for Christmas Jack?”

“I want Castiel to come back,” Jack said without hesitation.

Sam startled for a moment and hid his emotions from Jack and knew that would be his wish too.

“You ready to go Jack?” he asked after a few minutes of watching the kids talking to Santa.

“Yeah, can we go get a milk shake?” Jack asked.

“We can Jack, and maybe some food to go along with it.”

“I am getting hungry,” Jack nodded as he cocked his head just like Castiel used to.

Sadness made Sam look away and swallow hard a couple of times, not wanting to let his emotions show and reigned them in. They were waiting in line at the checkout and he grabbed a car magazine and a bag of jerky for Dean and planned on seeing if there were any used bookstores and thrift stores around to visit. He was thinking of things to get Jack for Christmas and knew he loved to read. He was also going to get him his own journal so he could start recording hunts or whatever else he wanted to write in it.

Once they had the bags loaded in the ice chest and in the trunk and backseat, Sam followed directions from his cell to a part of town that had several thrift stores and a used bookstore within several blocks of each other and down from that were some restaurants. He found a central place to park and they went to check out the restaurants first, choosing a diner that had a good selection of choices. Jack got his milk shake and chose chicken tenders with fries to eat. Sam took his time enjoying the food and the festive feel of the town. He had not had many Christmas memories that were good growing up and wanted Jack to experience the joy and happiness of the season.

“We’ll check out the thrift stores first and then the bookstore,” Sam told Jack as they walked down the street toward the businesses. “If there are any other stores you want to go in just let me know.”

“Okay,” Jack said absently looking at the sidewalk like he wanted to say something else.

“Is something wrong Jack?” Sam asked seeing he seemed distracted.

“Sam, can I borrow some money?” he asked shyly darting his eyes up for a moment before looking back down. He understood the concept of money and you had to have it to buy things.

“Sure Jack, I should have thought and given you some before now.” Sam dug into his pocket and pulled out some bills not sure how much to give him, so decided on fifty dollars. “If you need more, just ask me okay?”

“Thanks Sam,” he replied taking the money and shoving it into his pocket. He didn’t want to tell Sam he wanted to get him and Dean something for Christmas but wasn’t sure what yet. He followed Sam into the thrift store and wandered away to see what he could find.

Sam went to the men’s section and looked through the jeans finding a pair his size and a couple for Jack. He found a couple of shirts and hoodie for Jack, thinking this could be part of his Christmas and snagged Dean a couple of tee shirts and a hoodie for himself.

He was turning to look for Jack when something caught his eye that was partly hidden in the racks. Sam pulled it out and looked at it knowing it was perfect for Dean. He was lucky it was his size and thought he couldn’t have found anything better. He headed for the checkout and looked around for Jack not sure where he wandered off to. He paid for his purchases and checked around until his spotted him in the back. He waved to him and pointed he would be waiting at the door when he was done.

“Ready to go to the bookstore?” Sam asked Jack when he finally joined him with a small bag in hand. He didn’t ask what he bought, thinking he would tell him if he wanted to.

“Yes, and there’s one other store I want to go in before we go.”

“That’s fine, let’s drop these bags off at the car so we don’t have to carry them around.”

They made their way back to the Impala and put the bags into the car before heading down to the bookstore. Sam loved used bookstores. He could spend hours in one looking through the selections to find books he liked to read. He had become a fan of true crime and serial killers when he was younger and still liked to read about them.

Jack stepped into the store and looked around, not sure where to start. He wandered deeper into the rows of books and took in all the varieties that it had to offer. He liked reading about the history of the country and nature books. He stopped at a sales table that had a wide assortment of books, but one caught his eye. It had a picture of a classic car on the front and after thumbing through it knew Dean would like it and was going to get it for him for Christmas. He found several on true crime and thought Sam might like them and found a couple for himself.

Jack made sure Sam wasn’t at the register and went to pay for them so he wouldn’t see them. He was pleased with his finds and that they were all on sale. He had studied and talked to Sam about money and how to use it and to look for sale items when shopping. Once he had paid, Jack went to check out some other displays while he waited for Sam.

**spn**

“Can we go in here?” Jack asked excitedly, looking from the window display back to Sam.

“Sure, why not,” Sam laughed as he pushed the door open to a large toy store.

Jack went in and stared in awe at toys of all kinds and for all ages. He headed for a large electric train display and watched it go around the track. There were remote control cars, construction sets, stuffed animals, games, puzzles, dolls, books, more than he could take in. He had never seen so many kinds of toys before and wandered around in a daze as Sam followed along behind him thinking of all Jack had missed out on since he grew so fast after being born. He never really got to experience a childhood.

“Sam, look at this!” Jack called to him, pulling him from his thoughts.

“What did you find?” Sam asked strolling toward him as he dodged other kids in the place.

“Do you think Dean would like this?” he asked holding up a model car box. It was a “67 Chevy Impala, almost identical to Dean’s Baby. “Or would he think it’s dumb?”

“I know Dean and if it has to do with his car, he would love it,” Sam told him knowing it was true. Dean would enjoy putting it together because that was something he didn’t have either growing up, a real childhood.

“Look, it’s been marked down to half price, that’s good right?”

“It is. Why don’t you get it? I’ve got wrapping paper and you can put it under the tree we’re going to put up for Christmas.”

“I want to get something for the toy drive too. What do you think a child would like?”

“If it’s for a boy, cars, a game, dinosaurs; you can’t really go wrong with anything you pick.”

“Alright, I’ll go look for something.”

Sam watched Jack walk away hugging the model car he had found and decided to pick up a couple of puzzles and maybe a couple of board games for the bunker. It would be nice to have a game night or just have a little downtime once and a while. He thought they deserved it after all that they had done for the world and the sacrifices they had made. He also found a sales table and picked up several toys to add to what Jack was getting for the toy drive.

**spn**

By the time they had finished shopping, dropped off the toys for the toy drive at one of the drop off points, it was starting to get dark. Sam found the main street for the town and slowly drove down it so Jack could see the decorations adorning the street. There were displays, manager scene, lights, stretched from one end of the street to the other, all sparkling and blinking.

Jack took it all in with the innocence and wonder of a child, which was what he really was. He had been born a little over six months ago, even if he was a teenager now. He didn’t know where to look first and bounced around in the passenger seat trying to see it all at once. Sam gave him his cell and let him take pictures of everything so he could show Dean when they got back.

“Thank you Sam, this was the best day,” Jack sighed as they pulled out of the town and headed back to the bunker.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. Are you hungry? Since we had a late lunch, we can either wait until we get back and have a light meal or I can find a place to go through a drive through and get us something.”

“I can wait,” Jack said, not able to stop the yawn that followed.

Sam smiled and looked over at him, as he settled into the seat, a look of contentment on his face. He was happy to have given Jack this time to be normal for a while. He had been practicing so hard on trying to learn how to use his powers that Sam thought he deserved a break.

He found a radio station that was playing Christmas music and turned the volume down low. By the weather forecast, they were calling for snow in the next couple of days and then a few days of warmer weather before it turned cold again. He wanted to take Jack into the woods around the bunker and find a tree to cut down on one of the warmer days so they could get it decorated. The timing was perfect, it would be a little over a week before Christmas and they could enjoy it.

Sam dug his cell from his jacket when it started vibrating and answered it.

“Hello…We’re on our way back now…Less than an hour…I told you we’d be awhile…Everything is fine Dean…We’ll be back soon…Yes, your car is fine…” Sam ended the call and looked over at Jack to see he had gone to sleep. He settled down and concentrated on driving, glad that he had decided to go to Salina. It had been a good day and he was able to get most of the stuff needed to make this a memorable Christmas for all of them.

Less than an hour later, Sam pulled into the garage of the bunker and parked. He woke Jack up and had him help unload the car. All the food was taken to the kitchen and Sam hid away some of the bags in his room and Jack took some to his too. He put the decorations and tree stand in the library, so they’d have it when they got the tree.

Dean was shocked with the amount of food Sam had bought but was sated when he saw the pies and beer. He even smiled when Sam gave him the car magazine and jerky, slapping him on the back and telling him he took back the bad things he said about him while he was gone. Dean left Sam and Jack putting away the food to find a nice quiet place to enjoy the magazine, drink a beer, and snack on the jerky. Sam had pity on Jack and sent him on to bed because he was exhausted.

Jack stopped at the bathroom to do his routine before shuffling to his bedroom. He changed clothes and climbed into bed pulling his laptop toward him. He laid on his side so he could pull the video that his Mom had made for him up and watched it again. Jack paused it when Castiel came into the picture and looked longingly at him.

“Castiel, my only wish would be to have you back,” Jack whispered as his vision blurred from his tears. He wiped his eyes and closed the laptop. He turned off the bedside lamp and curled up with the stuffed dog Sam had given him when he first came to the bunker. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and concentrated so hard on Castiel that without knowing it, a powerful surge of energy flew from Jack. The surge spread through the bunker making two hunters stop what they were doing and look around. Sam walked into the library and met Dean coming from the other direction.

“Did you feel that?” Dean asked looking around in confusion.

“Yeah, sort of like static in the air that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up?”

“Yeah, like that,” he said. “I’m going to check the warding.”

“I’m going to check on Jack,” Sam said heading down the hall to the bedrooms. He quietly opened the door and peeked in to see Jack curled up asleep. He sighed with relief and closed the door. He didn’t know if Jack had done it or not, but it didn’t seem to have caused any problems.

The surge of energy continued through space and time, searching for its intended target. In a place not even known to humans, a soft voice whispered into the ear of a sleeping angel, waking him from his slumber.

**spn**

It was two days later, when Sam rushed to Jack’s bedroom and knocked loudly before opening the door.

“Jack get up, get dressed in warm clothes and your snow boots, there’s something you need to see,” Sam called to him. “Meet me at the bunker’s back door.”

“Okay Sam,” Jack replied rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stretching as he got out of bed to get dressed.

Sam stopped at his brother’s bedroom door and banged on it before opening it. “Whoa!” Sam cried when he saw Dean sitting up in bed with a gun pointed his way. “It’s me. Get dressed and meet us outside.”

“What the hell?” Dean freaked uncocking his gun and putting it back under his pillow. “Are you nuts?”

“C’mon, you have to see this,” Sam insisted.

“Okay, okay,” Dean grumbled. “Can’t let a man sleep in peace…”

Sam fidgeted at the door until Jack got there zipping up his coat. He slipped on his watch cap before opening the door to allow Jack to step into a world of white. It had snowed during the night coating everything in a blanket of snow.

Jack stepped from the doorway and into the snow staring in awe at the change that had taken place. It was eerily quiet outside and the glare from the snow almost hurt their eyes to look at. The silence surrounding them was almost unnerving. There were not even birds or animals chattering about as if everything had stopped moving and was tucked away somewhere safe and warm. The air was full of blowing snowflakes that drifted lazily to the ground around them. Jack lifted his head to the sky and let the flakes of snow fall on his face and melt. He laughed and turned to Sam not sure what to say. He threw his arms out and spun around laughing.

“Sam!” Dean called as he tromped up the stairs mumbling grumpily about having to get up. “Where are you?”

“Quick Jack, roll some snow in a ball like this and when Dean comes out throw it at him,” Sam told him showing him how to do it. He got on one side and Jack on the other and waited.

“What are you wanting me to see?” Dean asked stepping from the doorway and out into the snow. Before he could say anything else, two snowballs flew at him hitting him in the chest and splattering up on his neck and face.

Sam and Jack were both laughing when Dean suddenly bent down and started making snowballs to throw at them. They dodged and ducked and returned fire with their own. Dean got Jack to pelt Sam with snowballs before he tackled him, knocking him into a snow drift burying him. Jack wasn’t going to be left out and jumped on top of them, laughing and throwing hands of snow. They rolled around in the snow until Dean’s voice boomed through the clearing.

“Enough!” he yelled out as he stood and brushed snow from his clothes. “It’s cold as hell out here. I’m going inside to get something hot to drink and start breakfast.” He turned and headed for the door only to get a snowball in the back of the head from Sam who started snickering.

“Just remember little brother, payback’s a bitch,” Dean told him glaring his way. “Oh, and make sure you guys shake the snow off your clothes and boots before coming in. I’m not going to be cleaning up after you guys. And I don’t want to step in puddles of melted snow, got it?”

“Yes sir,” Sam stated saluting him and laughed when Jack did the same.

“Dumbasses,” Dean muttered closing the door behind him.

“Come on Jack we need to make a snowman,” Sam told him moving to the middle of the field. “You get a ball of snow started and roll it around making it bigger. “I’ll do the bottom and you can do the middle one.”

“Okay,” Jack replied. He watched Sam for a moment before copying him and started rolling a ball of snow. He patted the snow into the ball and pushed it some more making it as round as he could. He looked over at Sam’s and saw how big it was.

“This is the base, and we’ll put yours on top for the second ball and then you can make a small one for the head,” Sam told him. “I’ll help you put it on when you have it ready.”

Jack rolled his snowball around and stopped to look at it. “Is this good Sam?”

“Yeah, now be careful and help me set it on top of mine,” Sam instructed him. They lifted the round, heavy ball of snow onto Sam’s and settled it, adding snow to keep it in place. “Now, you make a head and I’ll find some sticks for arms and rocks for eyes and mouth.”

“I can do that,” Jack said happily as he bent down to start the head.

Sam found a couple of branches for the arms and dug around under trees to find some rocks. He took his findings back to the clearing and looked at Jack who was doing the head. His cheeks were rosy, and a wide smile was plastered on his face. He could see the happiness on his face and smiled to himself.

“Sam, how is this?” Jack called to him holding up his creation.

“Looking good Jack. Let’s get it in place and finish it up,” Sam told him. He dropped his items by the snowman and took the head from Jack to sit on top of their snowman. He twisted it in place and picked up the rocks to make the face. “Do you want to put on the arms?”

“Sure,” Jack replied. He picked up the branches and carefully stuck one on each side of the body. He turned them where it looked like fingers on the ends of the limb.

They stood back and looked over their creation. Sam draped an arm around Jack’s shoulders and pulled him close for a moment enjoying the moment.

“There is one more thing we need to do,” Sam told Jack as he stepped from the snowman and looked around for a good spot. “Come on, over here is good.”

“What is it?” Jack asked.

“This,” Sam said sitting down in the snow with his legs stretched out in front of him and falling back into the snow with his arms spread out in a T. He began to move his legs and arms back and forth as Jack watched trying to figure out what he was doing. “I’m making a snow angel. Try it.”

Jack studied Sam for a moment and sat down beside him, far enough away so their hands wouldn’t hit. He began to wave his arms up and down and his leg in and out and stood when Sam did. He looked down at the snow and could see an impression of his body and it did look like it had wings.

“We have to make one for Dean and for Castiel too,” Jack decided moving down enough to start another angel. He did it one more time, making a final angel. Once he was done, he stood and admired his creation. “That was fun.”

Sam saw Jack shiver slightly and was freezing himself, so he knew it was time to go in.

“I think it’s time we get inside and get warmed up. I bet Dean has breakfast ready and you know how he gets when he cooks and we’re late to eat.”

“He does get grumpy sometimes, doesn’t he,” Jack snickered.

“And don’t forget to stomp your feet and brush off your clothes before going inside.”

“Right, can’t have Dean stepping in puddles sock footed.”

“Yeah,” Sam chuckled.

They headed for the door and brushed any remaining snow from their clothes and stomped their feet to get it off their boots. Sam stepped inside and saw Dean had put down an old towel for their boots and his jacket was draped over the railing to dry. He pulled his boots off and sat them by Dean’s and hung his coat on the railing of the balcony. Jack did the same and they headed down the stairs sock footed.

“Let’s go put on some dry pants before we eat,” Sam suggested feeling the dampness and cold against his legs.

“Alright,” Jack replied. He followed Sam down the hall to their respective bedrooms and parted company.

Sam met Jack coming out of his room after changing and headed back down the hall. When they got to the map room, they followed the aroma of cooked food into the kitchen.

“About time you two decided to come inside. Figured I was going to have to drag you two icicles back in,” Dean told them. “Coffee’s hot and breakfast is almost ready. There’s hot chocolate for you kid.”

“Can I help?” Sam asked rubbing his hands together to get them warm.

“Get the plates and silverware out.”

“On it.” Sam went to the cabinet and pulled down plates and opened a drawer for silverware, being careful not to drop it since his hands were trembling.

“We built a snowman,” Jack told Dean, not able to contain the joy in his voice. “And we made snow angels. I made one for you and one for Castiel.”

“Cool kid,” he said looking at Sam when he mentioned Castiel. “Did you have fun with Sammy?”

“Yes, this was my first snowfall, and it was amazing. Is it always like this?”

“This is calm compared to some storms we get. You can’t even go outside because of the freaking cold and white out conditions. Everything comes to a standstill until it clears up.”

“Wow, will we get any of that?”

“Don’t know, just have to wait and see. Okay, we have waffles, bacon, scrambled eggs and fruit,” Dean told them as he pulled plates from the oven and the fruit from the fridge. “Be careful the plates are hot.”

“I’m starved, it smells great,” Sam told him taking a seat at the bar beside Jack.

“Can I have syrup on my waffle?” Jack asked.

“Sure kid, that’s the only way to have them,” Dean nodded.

“Just not the whole bottle Jack,” Sam cautioned him remembering his first experience with syrup and Jack.

They filled their plates, and everyone dug in, washing the food down with coffee and hot chocolate.

“So, I have an early Christmas present for you guys,” Dean said stepping to the pantry and coming back with two sleds. He handed the round disc to Jack and the longer one to Sam.

“What is this?” Jack asked turning the disc over and examining it.

“It’s a sled!” Sam said. His face lit up with happiness and excitement, giving his brother a thankful look. “Where’s yours?”

“I’m getting too old for that kind of thing. Why don’t you get ready and I’ll show you the perfect spot to sled,” Dean answered.

Sam and Jack went to put on their heavy coats and boots and Dean smiled to himself satisfied he had made the right choice. He joined them at the door after slipping on his coat and watch cap. He took the lead and led them to a hill on the other side of a small stand of trees not far from the bunker. It was a long sloping hill that ended at a stand of bushes at the bottom to stop them. The shape couldn’t be more perfect with a steep angle to begin with for speed and then leveling out for the ending.

“Let Sammy show you how to do it,” Dean told Jack. “He’s heavy enough to pack it down and get it slick.”

“Gee thanks,” Sam grunted back. He sat down in his sled and reached for the handles on the side, trying to get his long legs in place just as Dean shoved him off the hill. “Jerk!” Sam yelled in surprise as he suddenly was flying down the hill at neck breaking speed trying not to fall out.

“Your turn Jack. Sit in the disc and cross your legs. Now hold on to the sides there and away you go,” Dean laughed as he pushed him sending Jack down the same path as Sam whooping happily.

“Watch out!” Jack yelled as Sam jumped out of the way and he crashed into the bushes laughing. “Can we do it again?”

“Sure, bad part is we have to climb the hill.”

“Race you.” Jack took off up the side of the hill and was to the top before Sam was halfway there.

Sam looked on in disgust as Jack had no problem climbing back up to the top. He thought he was getting too old for this too, as he kicked holes into the snow to make makeshift steps up the side hoping it would be easier the next climb.

“Getting slow in your old age bro?” Dean snickered. He let Jack get ready and shoved him off again watching as he hooted with glee and flew down the hill.

“Your turn Sammy.”

“Give me a chance to get ready this time,” Sam huffed

“Come on, you’re loving it.” Dean gave him a push in the back and sent him flying back down the slope bouncing and coming off the ground in places.

They had been out there for about thirty minutes and the slope was getting very slick since the snow was packed down from their sledding. Dean was giving Jack a hand back up when he stepped back to far and his foot hit the edge of packed snow. Sam and Jack watched, dumbstruck, as Dean cartwheeled his arms and a look of terror raced across his face when his feet went out from under him and he fell on his back, sliding down the hill, making a new path, his voice echoing _‘sonovabitch’_ all the way down. There was no stopping him until he met the bushes getting a face full of snow shook down on him with the impact to the bushes.

Sam watched the emotions play across his brother’s face from surprise, denial this was happening, determined he wasn’t going down, to resignation there was no stopping it. He broke from his frozen statue and reach out a hand only to grab air as Dean’s hand went by. All he could do was watch Dean plow a path along the side they had already made sending snow flying all around him.

“Is he okay?” Jack as innocently.

“Ummm…Hey Dean….Ummm…You okay down there?” Sam finally got out. He didn’t get an answer and didn’t see him moving, so he climbed on his sled and raced to the bottom with Jack behind him. “Bro, you okay?” Sam asked trying not to laugh as Dean began to move.

Dean groaned and brushed the wet snow from his face as he sat up and twisted his body to be sure nothing was injured.

“Told you I was too old for this shit,” Dean muttered, jerking back as a gloved hand was thrust into his face. He grabbed his brother’s hand and let him pull him up.

“That was awesome Dean! Can you do it again?” Jack asked helping him knock the snow from his back.

“No kid, I’m going inside to get warm and dry. I got snow where I don’t even wanna think about,” he complained shaking his shoulders and butt as he walked bowlegged back toward the bunker. He reached into the back of his jeans and dug snow out cussing and fussing. “Don’t stay out too much longer or you’ll freeze your balls off.”

Sam doubled over laughing and fell to the ground seeing his brother’s antics. Jack wasn’t sure what the joke was but laughed along with Sam. They continued to sled for another thirty minutes until Sam called it quits and they headed back inside. He was exhausted, cold, and wet, but had the greatest time. It was worth all the discomfort to experience the magic of something as simple as sledding with Jack.

“I’m going to get a shower and put on some clean clothes,” Sam sighed hanging his coat over the railing. “You should do the same Jack. Don’t need you getting sick for Christmas.”

“Alright, I think I’ll go to bed and watch a movie on my laptop. I’ve never seen the Christmas ones and want to watch them.”

“That’s fine. I’ll come get you when dinner is ready if you’re not up.”

“Sounds like a good idea Sammy, probably wouldn’t hurt if you laid back down too,” Dean suggested. He heard them coming in and made sure they left their wet things upstairs.

“Maybe, I’ll see how I feel after a shower.”

“I’ll be in the garage if you need me.”

“You almost done?”

“Almost. When the snow’s gone I’m going to take her out and see how she runs.”

“Nice,” Sam nodded. “If I do lay down, wake me in a couple of hours.”

“Got it.” Dean nodded as they split up each going a different direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Merry Christmas!! Here is the rest of my Christmas story. I hope you enjoy it. I have tried to include humor, family, friendship, love, joy and happiness. Thank you for reading my creation. All of you have become like an extended family for me and I want you to know how much I cherish all of you. I will be posting a new story on New Year’s Day I hope you will check out, called, A-Z Supernatural Creatures. I do like to know your thoughts. Reviews are welcome. NC**

* * *

**Part Two**

“You sure you don’t want to come?” Sam asked Dean who was sitting at a table in the library drinking coffee.

“No thank you. My idea of fun is not traipsing through the woods on a freezing cold day to find a tree and chop it down to drag back here. I’m fine right here where it’s nice and warm and dry.”

“Suit yourself. We’ll be back when we find the right tree.”

“And if you don’t find the right tree?” he questioned, arching his eyebrow and giving his brother _‘the look’._

“We’ll find it,” Sam said with confidence in his voice ignoring his brother’s look.

“Yeah, right. With your OCD, it’ll probably take you all day. You better take something to eat and drink along.”

“I’m not that bad,” Sam insisted rolling his eyes and giving him a bitch face.

“Keep telling yourself that. Ri-gh-t,” Dean replied dragging out the last word. “Why don’t you take a thermos of hot cocoa at least to warm you guys up? Even if the kid is part angel, he’ll still probably get cold.”

“I’m ready,” Jack announced when he strolled into the room. He was dressed in warm clothes and a jacket and was carrying his gloves and watch cap.

“Just a moment, let me fix us some cocoa to take in case we get thirsty,” Sam told him heading for the kitchen to quickly throw some together and fill a thermos. He looked in the pantry and found a small backpack to carry it, extra cup, and a couple of power bars. “Okay Jack, I’m ready now.”

“Are you coming Dean?” Jack asked him.

“Nope kid. You go have all the fun; I’ll be waiting right here, with my feet propped up, staying nice and toasty. May even watch a movie or something.”

“I’ve got my cell if we have any problems,” Sam told him shouldering the pack to leave.

“When you find a tree, you be sure and shake it really good and check in the branches before you bring it inside. I don’t want any wild critters getting loose that **I’ve** gotta chase down. I don’t think Jack will take kindly if I have to shoot it.”

Sam did a double take and looked at his brother seeing he wasn’t laughing and had a serious look on his face. He knew Dean wasn’t lying and would do just that. He could picture it and it wasn’t a pretty site, but it did make his snicker.

“I’ll make sure I check it first,” Sam assured him turning to leave.

“Sammy, one other thing; do you have something to cut the tree down with?” Dean asked arching an eyebrow at him. He knew his brother was detailed oriented, but sometimes it was the little things he tended to overlook.

“Crap, you dummy,” Sam mumbled under his breath when he realized he forgot the most important thing. “Gotta run by the garage Jack.”

Dean chuckled as he finished his coffee knowing if he hadn’t said anything, Sam would be calling him to bring a tree saw to them. That was not a trip he wanted to make in the melting snow and cold temperatures.

“Jerk,” Sam muttered, just loud enough for Dean to hear.

“Bitch,” Dean shot back with a laugh.

After finding a tree saw, Sam and Jack headed into the woods to look for a tree. The snow was melting and was almost gone, but the air was still cold and the ground now wet and muddy. Once they were deeper into the forest, Sam grimaced as blobs of snow fell from the trees hitting them, sending the cold wetness down the back of their jackets.

“What kind of tree are we looking for Sam?”

“Well, it should be about six or seven feet tall, a fir tree maybe, bushy, good shape, and plenty of limbs.”

“Okay, I’ll keep an eye out for one like that,” Jack said. He walked ahead of Sam and scanned the area around them searching for a tree like Sam described. He tried to dodge the falling snow and not slide down in the slippery leaves and needles littering the forest floor. This was harder than he thought it would be, but he wanted it to be perfect for Sam and Dean. He wanted this to be the best Christmas they could have.

**spn**

They had been weaving back and forth through the forest checking out possible trees until Sam called for a halt to rest and have some hot cocoa.

“This is good Sam,” Jack nodded sipping the cocoa as they sat on a rocky outcrop that was in the sun, so the snow had melted away leaving the rocks dry.

“It always tastes better when you’re outside in the fresh air,” Sam smiled as he sipped on his cup while looking out into the woods.

“Are we going to find a tree?”

“Yes, have a little faith. It’s out here, we just need to keep looking. Drink up and let’s get back at it. I have a feeling it’s close, so don’t give up.”

They finished the cocoa and packed up before beginning their search again. Twenty minutes into the hunt, Jack called to Sam that he found it. Sam made his way to where Jack was standing in a small clearing looking at a tree. Jack was smiling proudly as he walked around a seven-foot tree shaking the snow off the branches.

“I think this is it,” he told him.

Sam studied the tree and walked around it, looking at it from all sides before smiling at Jack his approval.

“You found it Jack, it’s perfect,” Sam praised him. “Okay, I just need to cut it down at the base.” He pulled out the tree saw and moved the lower branches so he could crawl under it. He grimaced as the wetness soaked into his jeans. He started sawing as fast as he could until the tree started to tilt and with Jack’s help fell to the ground beside him.

“I got it,” Jack said pulling it slightly away from Sam so he could get up.

“We need to do what Dean said and shake it good to get loose needles, snow and whatever else might be in it off.”

Sam grabbed the trunk where he had cut it and trimmed the lower scraggly branches before shaking it up and down several times and looking to see if he got it clean.

“One more time Sam should do it,” Jack told him hitting the top branches with his gloved hand to clean them.

“Alright, we can head back now,” Sam told him. “If we head straight that way it will put us back at the bunker in no time. You take the front and I’ll get the back.”

“Okay,” Jack replied getting in place and grabbing the trunk at the top to lift it.

Sam took the other end and they headed back through the woods toward the bunker. It didn’t take them that long to get back and Sam gave the tree one final shake before taking it into the bunker. He was happy with their find and couldn’t wait to help Jack decorate it.

“We’re back,” Sam called to Dean but didn’t get an answer. “Let’s get the tree in the stand and watered Jack. We’ll let it set until tomorrow and decorate it then.”

“That sounds fine.”

“It’ll be your responsibility to keep the tree watered. You’ll need to check it every day to see if it needs it. That way it’ll stay it alive longer.”

“I can do that,” Jack nodded happy he was given such an important task.

“Alright, lean the tree here and let me get the stand ready,” Sam instructed. “I’ll hold it in the stand, and you tighten the screws to hold it in place. You’ll have to be sure it’s straight so keep checking as you tighten.”

Sam got the stand and checked it out before moving to the corner of the library where he wanted to put the tree. He put down a mat before positioning the stand in the middle so it would be easier to pull it back some after they decorated it. He picked up the tree and with Jack’s help positioned it in the stand.

“Lean it to the right Sam,” Jack said standing back so he could check it. “Little more. Stop! Now don’t move.” Jack got on the floor and slid under the lower branches to where he could reach the screws and began to tighten them, working his way back and forth to keep it even until they were screwed into the tree trunk. “Okay, check it before I come out.”

Sam let go of the tree and moved back to look at it, shaking it to be sure it was steady before giving his approval.

“I think that’s it. Why don’t you go get some water and fill the stand? I think there’s an empty liter bottle in the recycling that would work to carry the water.”

“On it. Where’s Dean?” he asked realizing he wasn’t around.

“No idea unless he’s working on the truck. He wants to get it finished and on the road.”

“You think he’ll like the tree?”

“I’m sure he will Jack. Just wait until we get it decorated and the lights turned on. It will be perfect,” Sam tried to assure him. He knew Jack looked up to Dean and wanted his approval.

“Why do we have to wait until tomorrow to decorate it?” he asked looking at the bags sitting nearby with the decorations waiting to be used.

“It needs to settle, and the limbs relax. We can take our time tomorrow doing it and if we need anything else for the tree we can run into Lebanon and pick it up.”

“Alright,” Jack agreed. “I’ll get the water and put it in the tree stand.”

“I’m going to go change my jeans, these are still damp and cold.”

“Okay,” Jack replied.

Jack went into the kitchen and looked in the recycle bin for the bottle Sam told him about and jumped when a deep voice spoke behind him.

“Why are you digging through the recycling kid?” Dean asked. He had come in from the garage and found Jack searching through the bin for something.

“Hello Dean,” Jack greeted him. “We found a tree and Sam wants me to keep it watered to keep it alive. He said to use a liter bottle to make it easier.”

“If you say so,” Dean shrugged going to the sink to wash his hands. “Where’s Sammy?”

“Changing his jeans. He got wet when he crawled under the tree to cut it down. And he made sure we shook the tree good before bringing it in.”

“Good. You want burgers tonight for dinner?”

“With cheese and pickles? I like pickles.”

“Sure, you can put whatever you want on it.”

“I’d like that.”

“Hey, where’ve you been?” Sam asked strolling into the kitchen.

“Went into town for a truck part and needed to run a couple of errands. I’m going to start dinner.”

“Come look at the tree Dean,” Jack begged. “It took us forever to find the perfect one.”

“Sure kid, let’s go see it.” Dean walked with Jack into the library and into the side section where Sam had decided the tree should go. He stopped and looked at it with a critical eye before commenting. “It’s crooked.”

“No, it’s not,” Sam insisted stepping closer to look at it.

“You’re so naïve bro,” Dean chuckled. “Looks good kid.” He watched Jack wiggle between the branches and put water into the stand.

“Be careful and don’t overflow it,” Sam cautioned him. “It’ll probably need more in the morning since it’s recently cut.”

“I’ll be sure and check.”

“I’m going to start dinner.”

“Need any help?”

“Naw, I’m good. Why don’t you two relax after your trek through the woods today.”

“If you change your mind, we’ll be in here sorting the decorations and fixing stockings.”

Dean looked back at his brother not sure what he meant by that but didn’t say anything. It seemed Sam was going all out for Christmas and he couldn’t blame him. Theirs growing up were not the best of memories and it would be nice to have some good ones for a change.

“Let me see if I can find what we need,” Sam mumbled as he began to look through the bags stacked beside the tree. “Okay, here we go.”

Jack followed Sam to one of the tables in the library and watched with interest as he removed three red Christmas stockings, glue, glitter and hangers.

Sam looked around and finally spotted an old newspaper Dean had brought back from one of his trips into town. He spread several pages on the table and laid the stocking out.

“We’re going to put our names on the stockings and hang them up,” Sam explained. “You take the glue…” he started trying to get it open and finally got the plastic off it. “You carefully write you name across the white here. I’ll do mine.” Sam made sure the glue was flowing evenly and printed S-A-M at the top. He took the gold glitter and opened it so he could sprinkle it heavily over the glue, pressing slightly with his fingers to be sure it stuck. “Now you let it set for a bit and shake off the glitter that didn’t stick and you’re done.”

“Can I try?” Jack asked.

“Yep, just be careful and don’t smear the glue.”

Jack took the bottle and began to print his name on his stocking. He sat it down and used the glitter to cover it, pressing it in like Sam did.

“Do you want to do Dean’s? I don’t think he’s a glitter kind of guy.”

“Can I?” he asked excitement in his voice.

“Be my guest,” Sam smiled watching Jack concentrating hard on spelling out Dean’s name. He was biting his lower lip and working on being as neat as he could. After the glitter was poured and pressed into the glue, Jack stepped back and smiled happily at Sam.

“Let’s check mine,” Sam told him. He gently picked up the stocking and turned it sideway to shake off all the excess glitter being sure the glue stayed covered. When he was satisfied, he took a hanger and took it to the bookcase by the tree to hang it since they didn’t have a mantel. “How’s it look?”

“Great. Is mine ready to do?”

“Give it a couple more minutes. Why don’t you help me with decorations while it dries? We need to sort them and test the lights to be sure they work before putting them on the tree.”

“What are you guys doing?” Dean asked as he walked back into the room.

“I made you a Christmas stocking with your name on it,” Jack said proudly pointing to the table. “Can I shake them off Sam?”

“Yeah go ahead but be careful.”

Dean stepped closer and eyed the two stockings for a moment before looking back up. “That’s nice kid, thank you.”

Jack picked up Dean’s stocking and copied what Sam had done and shook the excess glitter from it and laid it aside to do his. He made sure the glue was covered and took the hangers looping the stockings onto them.

“I’m going to hang them by Sam’s on the bookcase, but I’m not sure I understand why?” Jack put his stocking in the middle and hung Dean’s on the other side before stepping back to look at them.

“It’s so gifts can be put in them for Christmas,” Sam said. “Children hang stocking usually over the fireplace, but since we don’t have one, the bookcase will do and when they get up on Christmas morning, they would find treats and small gifts in them left by Santa.”

“But didn’t you say Santa isn’t real?”

“Don’t over think it kid. Just go with it,” Dean shrugged. “As long as you’ve been good, you get stuff.”

Jack stopped what he was doing and thought on that for a moment before looking up at the brothers. “Have I been good?” he asked cautiously, not sure the answer.

“Of course, you have Jack,” Sam replied, silently communicating with Dean to back him up.

“Yeah kid. Don’t see why you won’t get some gifts. Gotta go check on the burgers, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes.”

Sam sighed with relief when Jack didn’t continue that topic. He knew his father was evil and bad, but he had faith in Jack that he wouldn’t be like him. There was too much of his mother’s genes in him for him to turn evil. At least, he hoped that was the case.

**spn**

Sam met Dean coming from his room the next morning and they walked down to the main room and on into the kitchen to find Jack sitting at the bar eating breakfast. The eggnog carton was sitting beside him laying on its side empty.

Dean took in the scene and whispered to Sam, “He drank my eggnog Sammy,” Dean whined like a five-year-old.

“We can get more…” Sam got out while holding in his laugher as he took in the expression on his brother’s face and his voice.

“Hi guys. I finished my breakfast and I’m not sure what this is, but it tasted awesome over my cereal,” Jack greeted them. “I couldn’t stop drinking it.”

“I didn’t even get to taste it,” Dean mumbled under his breath.

“You know you have to share,” Sam laughed at Dean’s remark, not able to stop himself. “It’s the holiday spirit.”

“I made coffee and would have started breakfast, but I wasn’t sure what you guys would want. I’ve already watered the tree again and was careful not to spill any water.”

“That’s fine Jack, I’m not super hungry, I’ll just have a piece of fruit and yogurt,” Sam told him going to the fridge to get one. He picked up a banana from the fruit bowl and set them on the bar.

Dean went for the coffee pouring two cups and pushing one toward Sam. He leaned against the counter and kept eyeing the empty carton and looking at Jack wondering how he could have drunk all of it and not get sick. His angel metabolism must be different from theirs where he could tolerate food better.

“I’m heading into town to see if the last part for the truck came in,” Dean told them as he pushed off from the counter. “I’ll grab some breakfast in town.”

“Are you not going to help decorate the tree?” Jack asked.

“Nope that’s on you and Sammy. I’ll be back by lunch. Do you want me to grab lunch while I’m in town?”

“Yeah, that would be good. Maybe some subs from the deli?”

“Okay, I can handle that. You guys have fun.”

After Dean was gone, Jack turned to Sam and asked, “Does Dean not like Christmas?”

Sam looked up from eating his yogurt and thought about the question.

“It’s not that he doesn’t like Christmas. I think it’s the getting ready part he doesn’t care for. Neither of us have good memories of it growing up and I guess we’re just trying to get use to the idea now that we can celebrate it.”

“That’s sad. We’ll have to make this the best Christmas we can then.”

“We’ll try Jack,” Sam chuckled at his enthusiasm. “Let me finish this and we’ll get started on the tree.”

“I wish Castiel were here to join in the fun,” Jack sighed wishfully before gathering his dirty dishes and taking them to the sink.

Sam didn’t say anything because he thought the same thing. Even thought it had been nearly seven months now, he still missed him every day. It would be so much better if he were here to help train Jack in angel ways and help him to learn to control his powers. After finishing his meager breakfast, Sam washed his hands and headed with Jack into the library.

“The first thing we need to do is hang the lights,” Sam instructed. He picked up a box and opened it, carefully removing the string from the cardboard holder. They had tested them the day before to be sure they worked, and none were out. “We’ll start at the top so the plug will be near the bottom. Why don’t you stand on one side and I’ll get on the other and we’ll wrap them around the tree?”

“Okay,” Jack nodded moving to where Sam wanted him.

Sam stood on his tiptoes and position the end of the string of lights at the top of the tree and handed it around to Jack as he guided it into the branches, spacing it out. When they had that one on, he got the other box and opened it, attaching it to the plug and continued draping the lights until they were at the bottom.

“I’ve got a power bar somewhere and a couple of extension cords if we need them,” Sam mumbled, talking more to himself that to Jack. “Here they are. Jack plug this into the outlet there and we’ll put it beside the tree to plug things in and it’ll be easy to reach to turn them on and off.”

“Okay, and now we start putting the ornaments on?”

“Yes, let’s start with the colored balls first. Be careful and make sure they are secure. They will break if dropped on the floor.” Sam got out the hangers and opened a box of balls. He put a hanger on each one, closing the end at the ball to make sure it stayed on before handing Jack the box. “Space them out on the tree, we’ve got a lot more to put on it.”

“I will, I want it to be perfect.” Jack took the box and began to hang the colored balls on the tree spacing them out and mixing the colors.

Sam got out the other boxes of balls and added the hangers to them so they would be ready to use. He was going to save all the boxes to store them in and put everything in a storage room for next year. It felt strange to say that. Would there be a Christmas next year? He didn’t want to dwell on it and pushed it aside to think of happier things. He smiled when he picked up the Disney figurines that Jack had picked out. They were cute and would look good on the tree.

“I’ll be right back,” Sam told Jack thinking there was something missing. He came back a few minutes later with the radio from the kitchen and turned it on and found some Christmas music for them to listen to while they trimmed the tree.

Jack picked up another box and was humming with the music as he circled the tree being sure the back got decorated too. Sam had left it out far enough to walk around and was going to scoot it back a little when they were done. He started gathering the empty boxes together and put them in a cardboard box he had found in the pantry so they could be put away when they were done.

“These are special ones, so hang them on the front of the tree,” Sam told Jack as he picked up one glass ball that had the year on it and the black car that looked like Dean’s Baby. He had found other ones of snowmen, bears, snowflakes, icicles, Santa and candy canes to round it off.

It was several hours before Jack finally decided it was perfect. He had moved some things around, and Sam had repositioned some of the lights so they would accentuate an ornament better. Sam got out a package of tinsel and opened it showing Jack how to pull it apart and scatter it around on the tree and not bunch it up in one spot. The last thing he opened was the star for the top of the tree. Sam went to get a small step stool so he could sit it on the top branch sticking up and carefully threaded the cord down the back of the tree and hooked it to a small extension cord.

“Okay Jack, you need to help balance the tree while I slide it back a little closer to the wall.”

“I’ll make sure it doesn’t fall,” Jack assured him. He watched Sam lay down in the floor and wiggle slightly under the lower branches until his long arms could reach the stand. Being careful, he started pushing it toward the wall. “Just a little more and that should be good,” Jack told him as he stepped over his prone body to look on both sides.

“That should do it,” Sam huffed picking himself from the floor and looking at the tree. “We’ll turn the lights on tonight so we can get the full effects. It’s always so much better to see the lights at night.”

“I’ve got food,” Dean called from the map room as he climbed the two steps and sat bags of food on one of the library tables.”

“Dean, come see,” Jack called excitedly to him. “We just finished the tree.”

Dean strolled into the alcove and looked at the tree, sizing it up.

“It looks good guys.”

“Look, we even found an ornament that looks almost like your car,” Jack told him pointing to the one he had put front and center so it could be seen.

“That’s cool Jack. C’mon let’s eat, I’m getting hungry.”

He grabbed the bags from the table and headed for the kitchen with them. Sam and Jack followed, both feeling hungry too. They washed their hands and sat down at the bar as Dean sort the sandwiches out onto plates. He had picked up some potato salad to go with the sandwiches instead of chips.

“I’m having a beer, Sammy? Jack? Drink?”

“Can I have a root beer?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, beer’s fine with me,” Sam replied.

Dean reached behind him in the fridge and got out two beers and one root beer.

“Eat up guys.”

“T’s is ‘od,” Jack mumbled around the bite of sandwich he had in his mouth.

“Manners Jack, chew and swallow before speaking,” Sam chastised him. “You’re picking up the wrong habits from Dean.”

“Kid’s right, it is good,” Dean said chewing his food with an open mouth.

“Really Dean! Way to set a good example. I wonder how we’re related sometimes,” Sam fussed rolling his eyes and shaking his head in disgust at his brother’s antics.

“You were blessed with an awesome big brother,” Dean preened getting a snicker from Jack who tried to hide it by drinking some root beer.

“Please Jack, don’t encourage him. He’s bad enough on his own.”

They finished up their meal and went their separate ways. Sam and Jack were both armed with wrapping paper and tape as they headed to their bedrooms. Dean eyed them warily and headed to the garage to do his own Christmas thing.

Jack looked it up online how to wrap gifts since he had never done it before and didn’t want to ask either brother since they were gifts for them. He went through several tutorials and found the books were easy if he cut the paper big enough. The model car and puzzle book weren’t a problem either and he slid everything under his bed to hide it until he could sneak them under the tree. Jack gathered the unused wrapping paper and tape and took it back to the library and settled in an overstuffed chair to look at the tree. He couldn’t wait to light it tonight to see how it looked.

Sam wrapped the gifts he had gotten and put them in his closet on the top shelf figuring Jack didn’t know about snooping yet and Dean would not invade his room unless asked. He had a funny feeling he was up to something but didn’t know what. There were a couple of times in the middle of the night he though he heard something but when he looked there was nothing there. Sam knew he was spending a lot of time in the garage, but he didn’t think it was all spent on the truck. He grabbed a five-hundred-piece puzzle he had bought and went in search of Jack to see if he wanted to put it together.

“Hey Jack, I got us a puzzle to put together,” Sam called to him when he saw him sitting by the tree.

“What kind of puzzle?” Jack asked, his interest peaked and joined him at the table in the library.

“It’s a picture of all different kinds of seashells. It’ll be fun.” Sam sat down at the table and took out his knife to open the box. He dumped the pieces on the table and started sorting them. “The key is to find all the pieces with straight sides and get the border done, then work on the inside. See like these pieces and they fit together.”

“Okay,” Jack said taking a pile of pieces and pulling out the ones Sam wanted.

It didn’t take them long to get the border finished and started sorting the other pieces by color and type of shell if they could tell. They were still working on it when Dean strolled back into the room and glanced at the puzzle.

“Man, I haven’t put a puzzle together since we were little at Bobby’s. He had this old puzzle this size and we worked on it for days only to find there were pieces missing.”

“I remember that. It was fun anyway.”

“That goes there,” Dean pointed out as his eyes darted over the partial sections they had together.

“Thanks,” Jack said. He joined the two sections together and moved them into the puzzle where it looked like it went.

“Any requests for dinner tonight?”

“Chicken tenders,” Jack popped up. “And do you have any tator tots? I think I like them better than fries.”

“I’ll see what’s in the freezer. Sammy, tenders and maybe some steamed carrots and green beans?”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Sam replied not looking up from his work.

“After we eat, we can light the tree, right?”

“Yep, we’ll light the tree.”

**spn**

Dinner was finished and the kitchen was cleaned. Jack was waiting impatiently for the brothers to join him in the library so they could turn on the lights for the tree.

“Are you guys ready?” Jack called.

“I’m getting something to drink,” Dean replied. “We’ll be there in a minute.”

Sam turned the radio back on and let the Christmas music fill the room. He went to check that everything was plugged in correctly and plugged into the power bar while they waited on Dean. He had put a tree skirt around the base of the tree to hide the stand and power bar.

“Okay, I’m here,” Dean announced. “Let the show begin.”

“Jack, all you have to do is turn on the power bar and that should light everything up.”

“Are you guys ready?”

“Go ahead Jack.”

Jack squatted down and pressed the red button and quickly stood back as the lights came to life on the tree.

“Wait for it,” Sam told them.

After a minute the lights started blinking on and off all over the tree. Jack stared in wonder and awe as he took in the lights flashing, decorations glistening, and the magic that filled the air.

“It’s amazing,” he gushed moving around slowly so he could take it all in. A huge grin spread across his face as he looked to the brothers and back at the tree marveling at its beauty.

“I gotta say guys, it’s not bad,” Dean commented.

“It’s not,” Sam agreed. He watched the happiness and merriment on Jack’s face and knew it was worth all the hard work just to see that. “I think Jack’s enjoying himself.”

Jack had plopped down in front of the tree and was mesmerized by it. He couldn’t take his eyes off the blinking lights as he took in every detail. He never noticed Sam snapping some photos with his cell as he sat there.

“They’re like stars from the sky that landed on the tree,” he told them.

“You’re right kid,” Dean nodded. “I think I’ll go listen to some good music and turn in early tonight.”

“Yeah, I think I’ll go read some and call it a night too. Don’t stay up too later Jack and turn the tree off before you go to bed.”

“Alright, goodnight,” Jack mumbled to them lost in thought as he wished again that Castiel was here to enjoy this time with them.

“He’s not going to go blind or anything will he?” Dean mumbled to Sam as they headed for their bedrooms.

“No, he’ll be fine. You have to remember; this is his first Christmas, and all this is new to him.”

“Right, got ya. See ya in the morning Sammy.”

“Night Dean.”

Jack sat there for another hour before finally deciding to go to bed and reluctantly turned off the lights but planned on turning them back on as soon as he could the next day to enjoy them. He headed for his bedroom to get ready for bed.

**spn**

‘Twas the night before Christmas and all through the bunker, not a hunter was stirring, not even a ghost. The stockings were hung on the bookcase with care. In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there.

The nephilim was nestled all snug in his bed, while visions of an angel danced ’round in his head.

And Sammy in his sweats and Dean in his briefs, had just settled down for a long winter’s nap.

When out in the hallway there arose such a knocking, Dean sprang from his bed, with gun in hand, to see what was the matter.

Away down the hall he did run like a flash, stopping at the stairs when the knocking returned. He raced up the stairs and paused at the door, making ready to shoot if the need did arise. He threw open the door and stood aside.

The moon on the breath of the new fallen snow, gave the luster of midday to objects below.

When what to his wondering eyes did appear, but a snow covered angel dressed in a suit and trench coat.

He lowered his gun and stared in shock, not sure what to do, not sure what to say.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel greeted him as he brushed the snow from his hair. “Can I come in?”

“Cas, man, I saw you die. How is this possible?” Dean gasped in a shocked voice as he stepped back to allow him to enter. He shivered when he realized he only had his tee shirt and briefs on and quickly shut the door to the chilling air coming inside.

They walked down the stairs and was met by Sam who had been woken by the pounding too. He had his gun ready to fight if he needed to.

“Dean, what’s going…” Sam started until he saw the person step from behind him. His stance relaxed slightly, and he started at the angel with his mouth sagging open not able to finish his sentence.

“Hello Sam,” Castiel greeted him giving him a small smile.

Sam stumbled slightly as he reached out and grabbed Castiel in a bear hug, not believing he was back. He looked at Dean hoping for some explanation, but he only shrugged his shoulders and shook his head that he had no idea.

“How Cas? Did Chuck bring you back?” Sam asked when he got his voice back.

“Come ‘ere dude,” Dean said, finally hugging him too. “I really don’t care, I’m just glad you’re back.”

“It wasn’t God, something else woke me,” Castiel tried to explain.

“Woke you? Where were you Cas?” Sam asked.

“The Empty. That is where angels and demons go when they die. I had to fight the Entity there before he was so annoyed with me, he threw me back to Earth and then I had to bum rides to get here.”

“Guys is it Christmas?” a sleepy voice asked from behind them.

Sam and Dean turned to see Jack standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes and yawning as he looked at them.

“This present came unwrapped,” Sam gushed as Dean and him stepped aside to reveal Castiel standing behind them.

Castiel looked at the young man wondering who he was. He studied him and could feel the grace inside of him and could feel tremendous power also. He was surprised when he called him by his name.

“Castiel?” Jack asked softly as he stepped closer, his eyes wide with awe and joy.

“It was your voice I heard whispering to me,” Castiel said in surprise.

“Is it really you?” Jack asked as he moved closer. “My Christmas wish did come true, you came back,” he cried throwing his arms around him and hugging him tightly.

“Jack?” Castiel asked looking at the brothers over Jack’s head and trying to determine how long he had been gone. Neither brother looked like they had aged enough for Jack to be this old. “How long have I been gone?”

“Oh, roughly seven months,” Dean said. “And yeah, this is Jack. He didn’t stay a baby; this is how we found him in the cabin after…Everything that happened.”

Castiel pushed Jack back from him slightly to look into his tear filled eyes and knew this was Kelly’s son. He pulled him into his embrace and hugged him back, at a loss for words.

“Technically, it is Christmas, do we stay up or head back to bed?” Sam asked looking at the clock to see it was after three am on Christmas day. 

“I vote we go back to bed and get some more sleep,” Dean offered holding up his hand. “Umm…You guys okay with that?” he asked Castiel and Jack.

“Yes, I will stay here with Jack,” Castiel said.

“Why don’t you come to my room. I have something to show you,” Jack offered stepping from Castiel and pulling him alone with him.

“Alright Jack.”

“I’m headin’ back to bed,” Dean stated. “I need to get warm.”

“Yeah, I gotta say this was the best Christmas present we could get.”

“Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night,” Dean mumbled heading for his bedroom with a wave of his hand.

**spn**

Jack opened the door to his room and let Castiel come in. He rushed to his dresser and got his laptop out and opened it up.

“My Mom made me a video that I watch just about every night before going to sleep. It has you in it. I want to show it to you,” Jack told him. He pulled it up as Castiel took a seat in the chair by the bed. Jack turned to screen so he could see and hit play.

Castiel was still shocked by Jack’s appearance but hid it well. He looked to the screen as Kelly’s face came up and she began to talk to Jack. He listened to her words and partway through he saw his face and looked to Jack who was smiling.

“She said you would take care of me and be my Dad. Do you still want to do that?”

“Of course, Jack, more than anything.”

“Sam and Dean agreed to be my Dads too, thought it took Dean a little while to accept me. He did try to kill me when I was first born.”

Castiel bristled with his words but calmed as he continued.

“I understand why. Lucifer pulled their Mom into another world and she’s trapped there. I hope when I learn to use my powers, I can open a rift and we can go save her.”

“Mary is not here?”

“No. They are sad she is gone. I want to help bring her back and now that you are here you can start training me.”

“Why don’t we talk about all that later. What else have you been doing?”

“I saw my first snow and Sam and I made a snowman and snow angels in the field by the bunker. We went sledding and Dean fell down the hill without a sled. It was funny and he was digging snow out of his jeans,” Jack laughed. “Sam and I went into the forest and found a tree to decorate and there’s gifts under it already. I have been learning about the world and how to do all kinds of things from the internet. I like pie like Dean and love to read like Sam. Castiel, do you know how I was able to wake you?”

“I’m not sure. Your father was an archangel, one of the most powerful ones and I guess you got your powers from him. Why don’t you try to sleep, and we’ll talk more in the morning?”

“Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?”

“Of course, Jack. I won’t leave you.” Jack looked down at Jack as she snuggled under his blankets, pulling a stuffed dog to his chest and closing his eyes. He marveled that Jack was this size and the potential that he possessed. He would do as Kelly wanted and be the best Dad he could be to Jack. This was his mission now, this was why he came back, Jack needed him.

**spn**

Sam and Dean managed to get their gifts under the tree and to put things in the stockings. San took the extra one he had bought and put Cas on it and hung it with theirs. The brothers scrambled to find something to go in it and decided on an Ipod loaded with music, candy bars, and a new tie that Dean hadn’t worn yet. It was kind of hard to choose a gift for an angel and they knew all the stores would be closed for Christmas now.

Dean had coffee going and was on his second cup when the others joined him in the kitchen. Sam grabbed a cup and told Jack he could turn on the lights and music since it was Christmas morning.

“Do we get to open gifts now too?” Jack asked bouncing from foot to foot hardly able to hold his excitement in.

“Yes, let’s see what Santa left under the tree,” Sam laughed as he followed the others back into the library.

They moved chairs around, and Jack got the honors of handing out the gifts to everyone. Once that was done, he started tearing into his. Sam got him clothes, puzzles, journal, couple of games and in his stocking were candy bars, gift card and a library card for the local library so he could check out books.

Dean unwrapped his from Jack and raved over the classic car book and the model car that looked like Baby. He also got a gift card for the bakery in town so he could get pies, several bags of peanut M&Ms, and the last gift had him speechless. He opened the box and found a slightly worn, leather jacket just like the one their Dad used to wear.

“Man, Sammy where did you find this?” he asked getting up to try it on.

“Thrift store and I almost missed it,” Sam said. He was pleased Dean liked the jacket watching him model it and saw the tears he quickly hid from the others.

Sam opened his gifts from Jack and praised him for his selection of books and the super hard puzzle book. He laughed when he pulled an apple and a banana from his stocking and a gift card for the bookstore in town.

“Okay guys, I have a gift for everyone, but I couldn’t wrap it. If you’ll follow me,” Dean told them getting up and heading down the stairs and down the hallway.

The others followed him to a door for a storage room and waited as he unlocked it. He flipped on the lights and stepped back so they could go inside. Sam faltered in his steps as he looked around the room. Jack stared with surprise and Castiel wasn’t sure what to think.

At the end of the room was a large entertainment center with a huge flat screen television sitting on it and under it was a DVD player. On two small shelves were rows of DVDs. On the other side was a gaming system with two remotes and a half a dozen video games. Under that on the bottom shelf was a small radio/CD player and a dozen CDs stacked beside it.

There were two recliners that sat facing the screen and a couch against the far wall that even had a couple of pillows on it. At the back of the room was a small fridge and a microwave sat on a cart that had boxes of popcorn, candies, jerky, and other various snack foods. The fridge was filled with beer, soda and a few waters.

“I thought we needed a place to hang out and chill, so I set up this entertainment room,” Dean offered when no one said anything. “We even have Netflix.”

“How did you do all this?” Sam asked in surprise. “How did you get all this in here without us seeing?”

“Well, those times you woke up in the middle of the night, I was bringing things in here on a dolly. You almost caught me one night. I really had to get sneaky. I thought I was going to have to drug your water to knock out, but I managed it. I think there’s something for all of us to enjoy.”

“It’s awesome,” Jack cried out. He headed for the television to see what movies were there, wanting to watch one. “Can we watch a movie? Look! There’s a racing game, Dean can we play that? I can learn to drive and then I can drive the Impala.”

“Whoa! Hold up there, that’s not happening,” Dean insisted a shocked look on his face.

“Remember Dean, sharing,” Sam snickered to get the finger from him.

“After we eat some breakfast and I get the meats for lunch going maybe we’ll play something. We still get to have Christmas lunch,” Dean told Jack.

“There’s more! This is the best day of my life!” Jack cried out. “And what makes it even better is that Castiel came back and can now be my father too.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other and looked at Castiel as he gazed lovingly at Jack.

“I think you pulled it off Sammy,” Dean whispered to him patting him on back.

“No, **we** pulled it off Dean. This is the best Christmas ever for all of us.”

Sam threw an arm around his brother’s shoulders as they stepped from the room to head for the kitchen. It had turned out even better than Sam could ever hope for and he was beaming with pride and happiness.

**The End**   
  



End file.
